


How I Met The Avengers

by Attack_On_Agents_Of_Korra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_On_Agents_Of_Korra/pseuds/Attack_On_Agents_Of_Korra
Summary: Coulson's team have been having hard missions recently, so they go to the Avengers tower for Phil to reveal that he is alive, but what they don't expect is for everybody's focus to be on somebody else... A short story of how Daisy met the Avengers.





	How I Met The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters on the idea, sorry for any mistakes.

Coulson’s team had just landed at the Avenger’s tower after a hard mission gone wrong and Daisy was still unconscious. The team exited the quinjet with Mack carrying Daisy bridal style. The elevator opened for them and they got in to go to the main living quarters where the Avenger’s spend most of their time at. The Avenger’s tower went completely silent as soon as the elevator doors opened to reveal a dead man walking. Natasha was the first to react and walked right up to Coulson without showing any emotions; she stopped in front of him and hit him across the face. Everyone just stood still waiting for what was expected to be a huge fight when Daisy started to stir. All eyes landed on her as she blinked awake to see everyone; she motioned for Mack to let her down which he did.  
Natasha could not speak when she saw who was standing across from her; the one person that could leave her speechless was standing there looking slightly dishevelled but still absolutely stunning. Carefully, Natasha reached her hand out to trace the dark bruise that had formed on Daisy’s face, which had Daisy looking up to meet her eyes and that widened comically. In just a couple seconds, Daisy had jumped up into Natasha’s awaiting arms and wrapped her arms and legs around her, to interlock them as one. Tears were threatening to spill from each other’s eyes when there was an obnoxious cough coming from behind them to show Coulson’s team looking confused and perplexed whereas the Avengers all had huge grins on their faces. Natasha let Daisy down but not before pressing a chaste kiss on her lips and giving a meaningful look emphasising that they will talk about her injuries soon.  
Tony ran over to Daisy and gave her a huge hug, “I can’t believe you’re back, I didn’t think that it would be now, after almost 3 years of us searching for you” he said. Coulson still completely lost, shouted “WHAT THE HELL!! This is supposed to be a big deal about me being alive.” Clint smirked and said casually, “Coulson you’re not exactly quiet, we’ve known you was alive since a year ago with the whole fall of shield but we only knew that Bobbi, Hunter Mel and the science twins were on your team.” None of his them knew what to do so Melinda just motioned for everyone to take a seat so that they could talk. The Avengers gave Daisy huge hugs then there were brief introductions from everyone once they were settled however; most eyes were still on Nat and Daisy as they tried to comprehend how their favourite hacker was here after all the time and what was going on in both of their heads.  
Tony spoke first to break the ice after 5 minutes of just sitting there, “So Skyenet, how are you here?” Simmons spoke next, “I’m sorry, but Skyenet?” Tony laughed, “Yeah that’s how I first met her, she hacked into my servers during a cosplay thing but I couldn’t detect who had done it so I got Jarvis to search everyone near the building that was on a device, he could only find her but it couldn’t be because she only had a laptop and from the CCTV she had only been there for 27 minutes and my servers should have been way better.” Daisy most a noise of protest “Then how did I do it in 24 minutes 13 seconds?” she said smugly. The avengers all laughed except Tony as he was trying to put a mean face on but the hint of a smile gave him away, “Anyway, yeah I went down to where she was sitting and stole her laptop from her and read that it was indeed her and as soon as I realised it, I begged Skye to work for me, but at first she protested saying that she doesn’t need a job because she works at a local diner so I told her how much I would pay and that she could live in the tower if she needs a place to crash and she just couldn’t refuse.” “Yeah because you threatened to call the cops for illegally hacking into Stark Industries” Daisy said with an eye roll. “She ended up working for me for 2 years, improving my servers for Jarvis and SI while staying her every night, we started to become friend early on anyway and her and Pepper got on perfectly”. Fitz interjected saying “It’s Daisy now Mr. Stark, she found her parents”. Each of the Avengers turned to look at Daisy’s glum face “It’s not something that I want to talk about, but I’ll tell you my whole story with S.H.I.E.L.D when we have some time alone guys.” She was slowing caressing her thumb over Nat’s hand as she found comfort in her physical touch; Natasha just smiled at her and pressed her free hand to Daisy’s leg for reassurance. Mack being quiet since they got here decided to speak then, “How does everyone else know Tremors then?”. Steve smile “Well I met Sk-Daisy a couple weeks after I got out of the ice, she was talking to Fury about her pranking Hill and they were laughing when I walked up to her and introduced myself. We spoke for a few minutes before she got a phone call from Stark saying that some Russian dude was trying to hack into his servers for the Iron Man suit prints so she had to leave saying that we should meet up sometime. A couple months went by until I saw her again when I first came to the tower, she was in her pyjamas eating a load and junk food and watching movies when she saw me and offered me to join, we were there for about 6 hours and throughout it most of the Avengers had joined us except Natasha, Clint and Bruce.” Just then, Deputy Director Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury walked out of the elevator like they own the place, as soon as Daisy sees them she run up to Maria who meets her half way and they end up in a giant bear hug. “How have you been sis?” Hill asked, Daisy just looks up and says “I’ve been better, but I’m even happier now that I’m with all of you and Nicky”. Stark starts to complain, “Fury, why is it that every time I come up with a nickname for you hate it but when Daisy does it gets a smile out of you?” Fury just scowls at him, then he turns his gaze back to Daisy and she walks over to give him a hug and buries her face into his chest. “I’ve missed you little one, and is this your doing of bringing the team to meet your family?” Daisy shrugs “I was unconscious when we got here from a crappy mission so unless I’m giving orders while I’m passed out, I’d say it was Coulson’s idea”, He chuckles and shakes his head, the three sit down on the sofas again with Daisy moving back to where she sat previously but is now basically sitting in Natasha’s lap with her arms encircling her. “And for how I met Daisy, she was out doing a mission to try to return me back from Kenya to New York for the Avengers initiative that Fury set up. I was working on a patient when she kind of just barged in saying that she was sorry for intruding but they and I quote ‘the world is like going to blow up or something and we could really use that huge green stretchy pants dude and maybe your brains too if you’d like to join” there were laughs around the living area. Bruce continued “so basically after I found a medical replacement for the town, we left to go onto her quinjet and flew to the hellicarrier where everybody else met up” he finished with a grin. Hill spoke “well if were telling stories about how we met little one, then mine is for sure the second best” she shot a smirk at Daisy and Natasha who just buried their heads into one another’s necks and groaned. Maria continued as if nothing happened, “it was a lovely day at the Hub that I had just arrived at for a meeting with the Director, after the meeting though, we were walking around the halls passed the gym when we saw movement from one of the rooms which we just passed as agents working out. Well that was until we heard lots of things falling to the floor and a loud cry, we both moved into the room quickly where low and behold, little one and Romanoff going at it on the floor covered in sweat and just moaning as they had sex right in an open gym for anybody to walk in on them”. Fury sat there with a bit of a grimace as he remembered his adopted daughter with one of his best agents to date having sex in his facility. Tony was bellowing with laughter alongside Mack and Hill, May had a slight smirk. The science twins and Steve were blushing profusely and Coulson too was trying not to think of his agent sleeping with somebody. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder could be heard from the roof of the tower and Daisy was seen with a huge grin plastered on her face, happy that this will distract everybody from her embarrassment. She stood from the couch and ran to the elevator to await the person coming down; as soon as the door opened she jumped on the huge man and hugged him. Thor was at first startled by something on him but as soon as he looked to see who it was he laughed and grabbed a hold of the young woman in his arms so that she was sat on his shoulders. She was giggling like a school girl and laughed even harder when she saw the speechless expressions on both May’s and Simmons’s faces. “It is good to see you once more Lady Daisy, Lady Sif has told me of her adventures with Son of Coul and his team and I am greatly sorry for how you was treated for your new powers they come with great responsib…” Thor was cut off by Tony shouting “WHAT? What are these powers that you have and are they really cool?” Daisy rolled her eyes and instead of speaking just started to shake the room and lifted up her hand to start a calm tune by vibrating the wine glass that was half full on the bar. The Avengers all looked shocked for about 2.5 seconds before they were saying how awesome that was and wanting to know when she got them and if she could do anything ese with them. She simply told them that she will tell them later alongside the S.H.I.E.L.D story which they agreed to. “We were just telling Coulson’s team about how everybody met Daisy if you’d like to share your story?” questioned Clint. Thor immediately nodded and began the story, “I had just arrived at Mexico the first time I landed on Misgard and had just met both Ladies Jane and Darcy, they were getting me these delicious Pop Tarts that I love hen a girl came running with a gunshot wound to her arm, I went to her aid but she had said that she was fine” Nat chuckled “that definitely sound like her” this earned her a glare and smack on the stomach from Daisy. Thor went on “Yes indeed, but after 10 minutes of consistent asking of me to aid Lady Daisy, she relented and I was able to help heal the wound with the sewing kit that Darcy had in her back pack that she gave me when they came back. While we waited for food, Lady Daisy asked me why I was here because I did not speak like the people of Misgard and I told her the story of how I had arrived here and that I was looking for Mjolnir. We got into a discussion of how it was possibly to fly with my trusty hammer and she said that she could help if we wanted to get it back as she is a ‘stupendous hacker of the deep dark web’ as she had called it. So my time at Mexico was spent with the three ladies and friend Erik where we retrieved Mjolnir and I gained back my powers where we had also met Hawkeye.” Fits and Simmons were having a geek out about how Daisy knew the Avengers whereas May was just checking Thor’s arms out. Clinton intervened at that part as he knew that he was to go next to save the best time last and it was a good bit to get into, “Yep I met missy over there” pointing to Daisy “while I was working defence for S.H.I.E.L.D to protect the hammer at all costs, I saw her in the background with Jane and Darcy scoping out potential threats to themselves while also working on a laptop. I was going to call out to them when Thor started beating everyone up to get to his hammer which we didn’t know was his, anyway after he couldn’t pick up the hammer we just knocked him out when eventually he was let out because missy walked right up to me and said that she would erase my whole life and kill me if I didn’t let him go, I didn’t at first until I got a direct call from Fury saying that his kid knows what she’s doing and that he better listen else what she said will come true”. He gave a shudder for effect. “Then this metal thing comes from nowhere are the S.H.I.E.L.D team and myself are moving there to see if we can destroy the thing with no such look bet Daisy and Thor had stepped up and started to fight the thing yet all our agents had pretty much ran away to safety, which is when Thor called his hammer to him and his powers were reimbursed and he eventually stopped the thing with some help from his other Asgard friends. After, when Coulson walked up to Thor to say that they want a partnership where if off worlders come to attack, he wants Thor to help out which he agreed to, I had walked over to Daisy because she was leaving, and asked if she wanted to grab a drink some time so we could discuss how she was Fury’s kid and to get to know her to get revenge on him but she said that she had to hurry because she was missing someone.”  
Tony was laughing now “Ha, Legolas got rejected”, Daisy sent a quick pulse of energy to spill Tony’s drink on his stomach which he protested out but soon shut up from the death glare he got in return. “So that’s almost everyone, now we’ve still got to hear how you know the Agent Romanoff” spoke Mack. Natasha looked at Daisy questioningly which got her a brief and discreet nod from her so she started their story “Well most of you know me as Natasha Romanoff or the Black Widow but Daisy knows me as Natalia Alianovna Romanova after my parents died but before the red room. I had just been sent to the orphanage when both my parents burned in a house fire in New York and ended up at St Agnes where Daisy was, she 4 and I was 6, she had just come back from the hospital after a bad experience with another foster family when I arrived, nobody was talking to me so I just went to the girls room. A few minutes later she walked in and just as she sat on the bed she noticed me and apparently was intrigued because we had never met before. She walked over to my bed and for a couple of minutes we just looked at one another until she started to talk about how awful one of her foster families were because what the brother had tried to do to her, then we just started to talk. After about a year though of looking after one another and comforting each other, I was taken to go to the red room where I became the Black Widow. It was about 4 months after I left the red room when I landed in America when somebody stopped me from killing a man that had tried to assault a girl, I looked over to the person behind me to see her, in her black gear with a gun pointed at my face threatening to put me own if I didn’t let him go. I had slowly put my own gun down and waited for her to walk up to me so that I could attack her but she had thought ahead so when I went to strike her, she swept my legs from under me until I landed on my back and she straddled me saying that if I move she would take me into S.H.I.E.L.D but when I tried to fight back, she grabbed a wrist and looked at it for about 5 minutes just looking until her eyes turned to me and I saw tears, she saw the tattoo of the two lines along my wrist that I had got at 7 years old to signify that I would always have somebody by my side. I had stopped fighting completely and was connecting the dots when I slowly reached out for her wrist to see the same lines, I was shocked to the core that after 11 years I had found her again, I had found the only person to ever be my friend.” Both Natasha and Daisy had tears welling in their eyes but were too stubborn to show emotion to let them fall. Daisy continued for Nat, because she knows how hard it is for her to retell their story, “Yeah, it was crazy, I joined S.H.I.E.L.D when I was 14 but never did any actual courses like going to the Academy for it because I had met Nicky back when I had just escaped my worst foster family to date” Fury walked over to sit next to her and gave her a brief hug for the support, she gave him a small smile. “After about 2 years of training, I was sent to start doing missions which is when I was sent to kill Nat because we knew her as the black widow the assassin, but I just couldn’t as soon as I knew that it was my Natalia so I gave her a choice either have a bullet through her head or join S.H.I.E.L.D to help the greater good but she said that she would only join us if I went out with her and I just started to laugh because there I was with a gun next to her head threatening her and she’s asking me out on a date” she shook her head in disbelief as if it was happening in that very moment. “But of course I agreed to go out with her I mean she’s gorgeous and she was my best friend that I hadn’t seen in 11 years and I still didn’t want to kill, and that’s how she started to work for my dad” she finished with a proud smile. Coulson’s head was whirling, “Hold up I though Clint brought Natasha in, that’s what it says on all of the reports and that’s what he said in debrief”. Fury interrupted “yeah that’s what I told him to say because I didn’t want people to know how good my daughter is at persuasion and also because I didn’t want people to know about her in case she became a target”.  
“That’s the story of how I met everyone anyway, this is my family, my brothers Tony, Thor, Stevie, Clinton, Brucie and my sister Maria. My father Nicky and my fiancée Natalia.” All of the Avengers had happy and proud smiles and Natasha kissed Daisy on the lips when there was another cough coming from Coulson “how come you lied to us all then from the beginning about the whole can’t fight, only here for your parents stuff then?” Daisy just sighed and said “technically, I did go onto the bus so that I could find my biological parents and I did, but the fighting stuff I’m not allowed to use until its last resort so the Avengers couldn’t get traces of me because I had to do this under cover mission for him so that in case anything happened to you such as the GH-325 was to affect you negatively then I could report to him. But don’t be mad AC, I had to do it and I was being punished too from being away from my family for over 4 years to check on you and not to come back until everything was cleared with Hydra, my parents, my powers to be controlled and Hive.” The team could all agree that Daisy had had one hell of a life, and they didn’t want her to feel bad for doing an undercover mission because they’ve all had to do something that had changed them so they just accepted her words and chose to move on.  
After finishing up the conversation, Coulson’s team chose to take up Tony’s offer to stay at the tower for a couple of weeks to unwind after the last few months of constant tough missions and it gave Daisy enough time to tell the Avengers what had happened to her and her team for the past 4 years since she had left and they had all wanted to kill Ian Quinn for putting two bullets in her stomach and everybody else that had ever hurt her but was reassured that almost everybody on the bad guy list was crossed off. Natasha had been spending almost every moment with her fiancée, reconnecting and have even set up a date for the wedding later that year. Near the end of their stay though, the Avengers didn’t want their favourite girl to leave so a couple days before they were to leave, they took Daisy to the living area where they have been dying to ask “Will you please please please become an Avenger, Quake?” begged Tony, the others were all nodding in agreement that it would be the best choice and were voicing why she should but Daisy just looked over to Natasha and she gave a slight questioning look, Natasha walked over to sit in front of her and told her the best method that would still leave her happy “We think that you would still want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent like you always have been, like I am and that’s why we think that you should still do missions with them and have your own quinjet to get to them however, you would live with us at the tower for the most part except on these missions and you wold help us when we need help for the Avengers missions, that way you get to stay with your family whilst also helping Coulson out, if that works for you?” Daisy looked at all of their faces then back to Nat and nodded her head because she was too overwhelmed to speak. They all smiled and cheered and later on told Coulson and his team about their plans which they weren’t too excited about because they care for Daisy like family too but they knew that this would help heal Daisy from her wound and she deserved to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed this story and give suggestions for something else.


End file.
